Adventure to nowhere
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Tsuki finds herself in Konoha one crazy day with her best friend Akika! First 4 chapters are gibberish and chap 5 gets better...please read till then! No flames...review, sucks at summarys...enjoy and...hi?
1. Chapter 1 The start

I DO own Tsuki(myself) so far...

I DONT own Akika, she is owned by Akika Ichida herself.

any other characters are just characters... dont worry, the anime crossover will reveal soon enough. happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 1 –

I watched a portal appear in my basement. I'd been waiting for this moment for so a whole week! FINALLY!! Another adventure!!!! I wonder where I'll end up this time! I stepped into the portal and felt the sensation of…FALLING!!! DOES THIS ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN EVERY FREAKIN' TIME I STEP INTO THAT PORTAL!!! I screamed…I don't wanna die!!!!! As always I landed not so safely…I have to learn not to scream every time that happens…I opened my eyes to see where I landed…I landed on a patch of grass...sore all over!

"Damn you sky!!! Damn you!!!!" I shouted at the sky shaking my fist. It was a really hot day…I sighed and laid down on the grass…at least it was soft. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep when…

"OWWW! Who did that?! I'm gonna kill you!!" I shouted and pushed the foot off my stomach.

"Oh, sorry. You shouldn't lay down in the middle of a training zone," Shikamaru said to me, wait a minute…IM IN KONOHA!

"I'm in a training zone?" I sweatdropped "Sorry! But I didn't know I was in a training zone…I'm…let's say…not from around here" or anywhere in this world.

"What are you doing here? Training?" I quickly changed the subject and introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuki…I'm just looking at the clouds" Shikamaru shrugged and lay down beside me.

"You're boring!!! Shouldn't you be training?" I poked him.

"SHIKAMARU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT THE CLOUDS!! YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING!!!!" Ino shouted with her really LOUD voice.

"I'm outta here! See ya! Nice meetin' ya!" I ran off while Ino was talking about my strange clothing.

While I was in town I was stared upon by the village folks...my clothing seemed to give me away. My white and black champion shoes and navy long baggy badminton club shirt. I was also wearing my damn jeans in this really hot summer day!!!! Next time i go portal travelling, i'm gonna try wearing something better. Oh well, at least i didn't lang in the middle of a blizzard. I sighed at well i was kinda closing my eyes...and when i opened them...COLLISION!

"Owww..." I rubbed my head. Having anime x-eyes on my face.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked me. His whole team was there...

"Yes...Really sorry!!!! I was sorta...uhhh..second thought never mind!! Ummm sorry again...better be on my way..." I started walking off when...Kakashi-sensei grabbed the back of my t-shirt. I stared at him and tried to get outta his grip. "NYAAA!!!" I squirmed.

"You aren't from here, are you?" he stopped for an answer and i nodded "Hmmm you should stay with us than" I had no say in it. They introduced themselves.

"Man, I'm hungry!!!!" Naruto and i said out loud at the same time...

"Let's go get something to eat than...maybe ramen?" Kakashi suggested and Naruto and i bolted off to get ramen leaving Sakura and Sasuke mumbling about how stupid and annoying we were. While the two of us were runing...someone fell on us... It was...AKIKA?! Yipeee! Akika is my friend from my world. And than we continued on to get ramen, after introductions.

"MORE!" Akika, Naruto and I said after our third ramen...what? We ARE on an adventure!You cant go adventuring on an empty stomach!! Anyways, Kakashi-sensei said he'd pay. Ummm Kakashi-sensei? KAKASHI-SENSEI?!?! He was gone...the three of us locked eyes and...

"Never mind...i think three is enough...put it on tab for Kakashi..." We mumbled than...nodding to each other ran away. "RUUUUUNNNN AWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!" We bolted with the ramen guy shouting at us. We stopped to catch our breath, laughing. That was fun...even though...we sorta are outlaws in that shop now.

"KAKASHI!! I cant believe he ditched us!" I shouted stamping around.

"Yeah! He's always late for training!" Naruto added.

"The nerve of that guy!" Akika grumbled. We were laughing and sharing memories with one another before long.

"We have to go training today?" I sighed as the three of us walked to the training grounds.

"Good mourning, Sakura!" the little blondy grinned at Sakura.

"What do you guys do in training?" I asked just as Kakashi appeared...two hours late...and told us what to do. He personally trained us and showed us the basics. We finally accomplished doing shadow clones just when someone fell on me!!! It was...

GEORGE W. BUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE WORLD WILL MEET ITS DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

haha! I just felt like putting this since my class were kinda talking about George Bush today! I'm NOT comtinuing my first story and may not do the other one either. No reviews and hits much... I have to learn to stop being skippy. Please review. I REALLY need to try to make a story thats good. Please, oh please, review...


	2. Chapter 2 WHY ME!

Akika belongs to Akika.

Charm, Psi, Tsuki belong to ME!

* * *

Chapter 2- WHY ME?!

"GEORGE W. BUSH?!" Akika and I screamed.

"It's just some guy in a weird suit…chill…" Sakura said as Akika and I hide behind her.

"Just some guy?!?" Akika exclaimed, jaw dropping.

"He's…EVIL!!" I jumped up and down, flapping my arms, bird style…

"…" Sasuke just cocked up his eyebrows at me and Akika. Boy, he's so boring.

"Hello, citizens I presume, where am I?" The U.S. president asked, politely. I stared up at the sky as a vortex opened…

"QUICKLY THROW HIM UP!!" Akika and I suddenly gained power and threw the damned president up to the vortex.

"YIPPEE!!" I jumped for joy as… "ACK!" someone fell on me. I had anime swirly eyes and the person who fell on me picked me up…

"Sorry? Are you okay???" this green haired guy shook me… "LIVE!!! BREATHE!!!" I jumped up onto my feet.

"That's okie dokey! I'm fine!!" I grinned as blood trickled down me head...I was grinning as I fell onto the ground…

"MEDICS! MEDICS!" this purple haired guy screamed.

"I'm…frine….rweally…fwine…dwon't wrorry!" I stood up, swaying…like a drunk person, slurring my words.

"ACK!" another damn person fell on me!!! I felt my wound on my head bleed even more.

"Uh oh…" Sakura sighed.

"WHY GOD?! WHY?! WHAT HAVE I EVEN DONE TO YOU!!! WHHHYYY?!" I shook my fist at the sky, screaming.

"Now she's crazy!" Naruto said.

"Oh great…" Sasuke muttered.

"SHUT UP, OR YOU'RE DEAD!!" an angry blond priest had a gun aimed at me…it was…GENJYO SANZO!!!!

"MAKE ME!!!" I growled at him…wrong move… I was than running around, dodging bullets and leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Please stay still so I can heal you," Cho Hakkai smiled…freaky… I stood still huffing as he healed me.

"Wowza! That's a lot of blood!" Goku exclaimed at my trail of blood. The green haired guy introduced himself as Charm Van Duke and the purple haired was Psi Van Duke. They were space pyrites.

"Where the hell are we?" Sha Gojyo was freakin' smoking…

"THERE ARE KIDS HERE! YOU ASSHOLE!!" I kicked him down to the ground.

"You got nerve," Gojyo was mad.

"MEEP!" I hid behind Goku. Him and Gojyo started arguing...

"He's hot!" I hissed at Akika, she agreed. There are soooooo much noise here!

"There's only_ one_ thing we can do!" I exclaimed to Akika. "WE MUST SING THE FISHY SONG!!!" We started singing it happily and we didn't notice it but everyone stared staring at us...

_I like to swim up and down back and forth all around i like to-_

"OH NO MERCURY!!!" Akika and bust out laughing, like always after that. Everyone seemed to stare at us like freaks...urk! But who gives a damn!

It seemed that our adventure just began!

* * *

Who even reads this? NO ONE DOES! Peole read(occasionally) and then they dont comment at all! This chapter is made at school, last block! PLEASE review!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3- Blah blah Blah!

DAMN!!! It's been how long, I've been deprived from my lovely music?! I rummaged through my backpack, finally, I found it!!

"THE HOLY IPOD!! 8GBS OF MUSIC AND PICTURE GOODNESS!" I sprouted total nonsense holding up my ipod, Link fashion when you find an item, then with expert way thre it up and untagled the wires and plugged them in! I listened to a song by some asian band. The sweet sound of music brought some of my sanity back...boy i missed home! With all the technology!!! sigh... I digged through my backpack, hoping for a miracle for my laptop to be there... YEEEESSS!!!!!!!! IT WAS:D VICTORY!!!!! I logged one quickly and played around with my xanga and stuff. OH BOY!!! I missed a lot of chain mail! Groan, I hate chain mail!!!!

"HEY!" Akika hit me on the head.

"That kinda hurt! Look at the latest chain mail! IT SUCKS! And some of them are scary..." I shivered. She laughed.

"I sent you that! And it IS scary!" we continued to talk about normal stuff...

"HEEEYYY!!! What's up, guys?" Naruto greeted us, man, that guy had to have a LOUD entrance everytime.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. Do we have training today?" I asked, i really wanted today off...

"Nah, we don't, Kakashi is busy so we have it tomorrow" He grinned "So that means we get the day off!"

"WAIT!" I stopped him in his tracks "Where are the suprise visitors?"

"Gettting new clothes," Naruto ran off, not waiting for anymore questions.

"BUT WHERE?!" I screamed after him, hands waving.

"Turn right at the corner over there!" He said back, pointing behind me.

I sighed, boy, people are busy. So Akika and I went to the clothes store.

"So...much...pant...CLOTHES!!!!! AIYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I screamed. Akika looked freaked by so much clothes.

"Oh hi." The purple haired guy greeted me with a military like salute, what's his name again?? He did introduce himself before...

"Yo, ummmm Psi, right?" I sweatdropped at not remembering his name...He nodded, looking away.

"Hi!" The green haired boy grinned wearing the smae clothes, His name is...CHARM! YEAH! I REMEMBERED!!!!!!!

"Ummm you're kinda freaking us out with that dance..." Psi chuckled at the victory dance i was doing. I stopped in position mid-dance.

"Ummm i just remembered your names! And i think me got them right." I dropped with a thud...since i WAS in mid-dance move...

"Oooooohhh" Charm winced as i fell, thinking i was hurt.

"No worries! Me fine!!" I jumped up with an amazing shining background of victory...than my stomach growled, pathectically. "errr...Maybe not..."

"Sigh, let's go get some brunch...shopping makes me woozy" Charm rubbed his forehead.

"A-GREED!" I grinned at him.

"YOU didn't even shop!!!" Psi growled and hit my head.

"WHY THE HEAD, PEOPLE?! WHY THE HEAD!!!!" I cried at Psi and Akika. We went for brunch, man, food is good! I was marching about when a _muffin _flew at me and hit me straight in the face, right in the mouth. "MMM?!" I was flapping my rms around in a fury.

"CHILL!!!!" Charm said. I calmed myself down and bit into the muffin...MMM!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YUMMY!!!!" I happily ate the muffin...

"That's just WRONG! You shouldn't eat things that just come flying at you!" Psi yelled at me.

"I know...but it's chocolate!!!" i whined and held my muffin. "By the way...he threw that at me?"

"ME!!! ME! Kusajishi Yachiru!" A little pink haired girl shouted waving her arms. So tiny yet cute... she was behind this big guy! Beside them was more guys in black. I regonized one of them as Hitsugaya Toushirou! I like that guy! They are from...BLEACH!! oh no...more people...? I wonder how much more are due to arrive. Something freaky is happening...

"You're so...CUTE!" I hugged her, laughing. "Wait a sec...MORE PEOPLE?!?!" I gawked at lots of soulreapers in black...

"More people? Huh? What's wrong, Red eyes?" The pink haired little girl asked...Red eyes?!

"Red eyes?" I stared at her, dumbly...

"You _do_ have red eyes..." Charm muttered.

"I DO?!" In my world i had black-brownish eyes.

"Yes..." The soulreapers stared at me...

"Sorry...I...am not really use to how i look..." Before they could asky why i continued "We already have lot's of people! They arrived like yesterday but...oh well! More the merrier or chaotic, right?" I laughed nervously. "Ummm actually I think its gonna be chaotic not merry..." I muttered to myself.

"Sorry to be of inconvience," Ichimaru smiled. Creepy...

"That okay..." I squirmed around than started eating my muffin. "Thanks for the muffin! Its...CHO-CO-LATE!!!!! YIPEE! HYPER!!!!!!!" I stared bouncing about with my muffin in my hands, screaming like a maniac. "FFFRRREEEAAAKKKOOOUUT!!!!!!!!" suuugggaarr...chocolaatteee...juuunnnkkk fooooood!!!!! HEEHEEEHEEEHEEE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Snap outta it" Psi poured a bottle of water over my head while Kurosaki Ichigo shook me, both looking mad.

"Eyyuuk!" I sputtered, choking. "Thanks a lot! Now i'm all wet! thanks, really, a lot," I sarcasticly said to Psi.

"You're welcome" Psi smiled a plastic too happy smile...I muttered 'jerk' to him.

"Sooooo...I'm hungry!!!!!!!" I growled, waving my arms around.

"Wait for one minute and she goes crazy again," Ichigo sighed.

"B-but...i am" I sniffled.

"Let's go, everyone" Charm sighed as the soul reapers pointed at themselves.

"We don't need anyone getting lost or making trouble since you're all new here!" I smiled.

"I have a horrible feeling about this..." Psi murmered. Little did we know...it was going to be a meal we would all remember...DUN DUN DUN!


	4. Chapter 4 KANPAI!

Chapter 4 Part 2

"This is embarassing..." Psi murmered to himself. Food was flying everywhere in all directions. Most of the soul reapers were rather drunk.

"It's funny! Watch!" I told Psi, grinning. "KANPAI!!!" Everyone reached for their glasses(the drunk ones) and drank even more. "KAAANNNPPAAI!" they did again "KANPAII!" again..."KAANPPAAAAIII!" again..."KKAAANNNPPPAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I get the point..." Psi laughed.

"Told ya!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"Everyone is drunk..." Akika muttered. I told her to watch and showed her what i showed Psi. "Cool!"

"I think you should stop..." Charm said as some of the soul reapers crashed into tables and walls and each other.

"This sucks..." I sighed and brought out my laptop. "Time to try Plan A! and B and C!" I grinned and turned my speakes toward the drunk-kies. "Anyone not drunk get behind me and cover your ears..." They followed my orders and..."BANG!!!!!" I turned my music full blast and covered my ears. Thank you very loud j-rock!!!!!!

"TURN IT OFF!!!" The now awake drunk-kies screamed at me. I did as i was shouted at.

"Oh how great! You guys are awake!" I grinned at them as they gave me dagger eye glares.

"That wasn't funny!" One of them steamed as the people who were not drunk laughed their heads off.

"Y-yes...laughter...it...more laughing...WAS!full burst of laughter" Akika and I went.

"GAH!!" they charged at us.

"HEELLPP!!! WE'RE NO MATCH AGAINST PEOPLE WITH SWORDS UNLESS...we have swords or magic..." I grinned at Akika and she nodded, grinning back. She took out her swords and matched one of them.

"Fire!" I blasted fire at one of them who right away backed up.

"Damn these kids are strong..." My enemy stopped attacking me. "Okay...since i'm nice, i'll let you off **this** time." He acted all that.

"Don't say it like you're doing it for us...you're the one who's chickening out" I glared at theat guy..."Boy, you're so full of yourslef!!"

"You..." That guy was mad...he raised his weopon...

"HEY YOU WHIPPER SNAPPERS!!! PAY AND GET OUT!!! WE HAVE TO CLOSE!!!" an angry woman bellowed at us...

"Put it on Kakashi-sensei's tab!" i told her...than turned around...

"RUN!!!!" Akika yelled as we fled.

"Why are we running?" one of the soulreapers asked.

"Because we have no money" I told them and lots of them tripped.

"NO MONEY?! YOU GO INTO A FREAKIN' PLACE TO EAT WITH NOOO MONEY?!?! ARE YOU STUPID?!" They shouted at me.

"No, just poor." I grinned stupidly at them.

"Poor this!" one of them hit me on the head.

"That hurt!! Meanie!!!" I stuck my tongue at him. than shot a fireball at him..." TASTE THE POWER OF FIRE!!! BURN LIKE TURKEY, YOU TURKEY!!!!"

"Uh oh..." He tried to dodge it but was about to get hit when...Hitsugaya Toushirou tried stopping it...

"Move back!" I pushed them while some of the captain's ice was still there. It froze my fire for less than a second. My fire burned through and i quickly caught it. "Idiots!!! My fire can burn through **anything**. If it had hit him it wouldn't have done any damage. But...if you release it hitting anything else will destroy anything else." I sighed. "Yes, i should've tole ya... sorry i guess."

"That's amazing for a girl your age...being able to destroy Hitsugaya's ice so easily." Ichimaru smiled at me.

"Wowza that's hot!" Goku had touched the spot where my fire was and got burned.

I sighed, "Here give me your hand." When i got hold of Goku's hand i whispered a few words and then hovered my hand on top of Goku's burn. A ble light came out of my hand and in a matter of seconds Goku's hand was back to normal and showed no sign he was hurt there.

"H-how??" The soulreaper i was battling with just a matter of minutes ago asked.

"I don't know" i smiled, closing my eyes, nervously.

"You're seriously an idiot." that soulreaper laughed.

"But you love me!!" I was kidding around.

"NEVER!!!" He bashed my head.

"He's being mean!!!!" i tugged on Hitsugaya's sleeve.

He sighed, "You both are major idiots."

"But you love us!" I laughed.

"No, I don't" He made an angry face but it cracked a little so he turned around. I knew he was smiling.

"You guys are funny!" Momo Hinamori at me.

"Ha! Why thank you!" i patted her head.

"Izuru! You shouldn't hit her so much! You'll make her lose brain cells!" Momo worried. So Izuru...Izuru **Kira! **Yes, that was it!!

"Don't worry she cant get any dumber!" He hit the same place again... and blood trickled down...

"My head is bleeding again!!!! AIYEE!!!" I Panicked and started running around...

"Quit moving!" Toushirou-san stopped me. "can you heal yourself?"

"I forgot how!" I said as even more blood trickled down.

"How could you forget how?! You get hurt too much in this world!" Akika sighed.

"I'll heal her" Orihime healed me. I thanked her.

"Wow, what a ruckus!" Kakashi-sensei appeared. "And my tab..."

"Heh, sorry, sensei!" I bowed, sweatdropping and apologizing. Then faced the new visitors "Everyone this is Kakashi-sensei"

Everyone grunted their hi's. "He's a ninja!" I added.

"We're soulreapers" said the black clothed guys.

"Ah! We're human...but we have power too!" Orihime smiled.

"Now who else is due to come...I think anyone important will arrive...some meeting will be soon. Something's going to happen and soon."

"Yeah...I know. And it isn't going to be good.

* * *

Please be patient...PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 review plz. 


	5. Chapter 5 NOOOOOOOO!

Starts getting a little better...I don't own anybody but Tsuki, Charm and Psi Van Duke. Akika and Kreeper are owned by Akika herself, review and enjoy. No flames. and...HI!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5- NOOOOOOOO!!!

I yawned walking with Akika, Momo, Kira, and Naruto. Me's hungry!" I yelled out.

"We heard you the first twelve times…" Kira growled bonking me on the head harder than the last twelve times…

"NOOOOOoooooOOOOOOssss!!!" I yelled and ran around since Kira just had to hit the same place…it started bleeding again!!!!

"Agh! You're bleeding _again_?" Akika exclaimed, stressed about being bored and hungry.

"You're so…_mean_…Kira…you make me sad…" I sniffled, crouching a little while hugging myself, shaking…super drama queen mode with blood dripping down my hair and face now…

"Kira!" Momo stared at him.

"Sorry!!!" He was clearly panicking now. Uh oh…there's lots of blood now…

"AMBULANCE!!!" I squawked and started walking…non-straightly.

"I think she's gonna faint!" Naruto piped up.

"Then do something!!!" Akika and Naruto started arguing while Momo and Kira were talking….

"_HELLO!!!!_ Dying person here!!!!" I shouted at them but…they were arguing too loudly….

I felt someone fall on me…GRRRR!!

"Where are we?" a rather annoying voice asked.

"Konoha!" Naruto answered, "Where's Tsuki?"

"Underneath these people, DYING!!!" I cried. The people got off immediately and I pushed myself up… "Help…dying…in need of medical attention…" I gasped out loud, only managing to get up to my knees when I crashed back down, blacking out. The last thing I heard was _'We must of went the wrong way…I told you Ren that we were suppose to turn at that street…' _

--------------------------------------------------------------

"NO MOMMY!!! ME WILL NOT WEAR THAT DRESS!! NOOOO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!!!" I screamed, bolting upwards, "What a nightmare…." I had my hand on my eyes, as I took them off there I saw the worried and snickering faces…

"You dreaming about that dress thing again?" Akika snickered, "Dude, freakin' get over it!"

"I can't!!! It was so horrible…" I shivered, "How long was I out?"

"An hour or so, you okay now?" Akika asked.

"No…I plan to strangle the guy who said _'We must of went the wrong was…I told you Ren that we were suppose to turn at that street…' _when I was dying…" I grumbled.

"Well here's your guy, show no mercy!" Akika said, showing me Horohoro from Shaman King.

I grinned, cracking my fingers, "You. Die. Now!!!" I shot a fire blast at him and he started running away.

"Me pooped…who came this time?" I sighed asking Akika.

"Horohoro, Yoh Asakura, Anna, Manta, Tao Ren, Pirika, Hao Asakura, Kaito (Soul Rescue), Renji (Soul Rescue), Shalala (Soul Rescue), Cou (Elemental Gelade), Ren (Elemental Gelade), Cisqua (Elemental Gelade), these other guys from Elemental Gelade…Ryoma (prince of Tennis), and some other guys from Prince of Tennis…Sho, Tatsuya, Shigeki, Tsubasa, Seiji, Katsuro, Ryoichi, Kazuma, Yuto, Eishi, Daisuke, some other guys from Hiba, Akira (Tatsuya's rival), Teppei, Taki, Yuki and some other guys from _Whistle!_…and some other people…" Akika stated as my jaw dropped…

"How…are we gonna…feed these people…" I gasped. I ran outside where they were all waiting.

"GO BACK HOME!!!!!!!" I yelled, sniffling…so much people…but like most times I wasn't heard…

"Why, Akika…why us????" I cried.

"No idea but we are going to find out…" she said when we were all sucked up in this portal thingy.

---------------------------------------------

"Wha?????" I yelled as I landed in…Shangri-La??? I was with Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Akika. "Whoa…"

"Okay…first of all…why are we even here?" Akika asked, awed.

"Maybe it has to do with us needing help to save our land…" Hakkai said.

"Save your land? Details please!" I whisked my hand in emphasize.

"Well you see it was awhile ago…" Hakkai began the story.

_The land was always infested with youkai…always. Not long ago there was another drastic change in it. Not only the youkai have gone off somewhere hiding from these…monsters. Only certain people could see them and they were thirsty for souls. Now everyone can see them almost and no one is safe…the land is at chaos and we can't do anything about it. Guns can't kill these monsters or our powers…even we are scared. So we prayed for help and suddenly we appeared in this 'Konoha' village and now back here. I have no idea what is going on…many people have already died and soon all will. We need your help, please…I know somehow you have the power to do it…I can…**feel** it._

"Dang, sounds like a certain 'monster' we know…" Akika muttered.

"Hollows," We said together.


End file.
